An event anomaly is the occurrence of one or more events or activities that deviate from a historical or other specified norm. Detection of an anomaly can entail collecting information and data related to the occurrence of the one or more events and then sorting through the collected information to identify anomalous behavior. Both spatial and temporal data can be used to track and identify hotspots, outbreaks and clusters of elevated or depleted event activity.